Dulce agonía, adictivo placer, se mi tormento eterno
by Mashiiro kokoro
Summary: marceline y la dulce princesa descubrirán que para amar no hay barreras de genero, que cuando se ama de verdad solo necesitas la fortaleza y compañía de tu ser amado. Esta historia se centra en la mágica tierra de Ooo, donde las protagonistas tendrán que enfrentar ciertas dificultades personales, con un poco de aventura, mucho, mucho romance, lemon, y un poco de drama.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos mis lectores, este es mi primer fanfic, agradecería sus comentarios, reacciones, disgustos, y esperen pacientemente esta sera una historia larga, pero concisa. esta historia tendrá temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte, contenido "lemon" o sexual, y es amor lesbico, un poco de sangre, si no te gusta no leas.

bueno historia de aventura no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes, solo me inspiraron a crear esta historia.

1. Tormentoso final.

Era una noche obscura, fría, tormentosa, y para ser honesta estaba perdida en mi mente llena de recuerdos, imágenes y sonidos, creo que en mis mil años de existencia siempre me había preguntado porque? Solo esa interrogante tenía en mi mente…Marceline corre, no te detengas –escuchaba lejos en mis recuerdos -recordaba aquella noche donde saimon perdió la razón… fue muy doloroso perder a la persona que te defendió y te dio cariño de un mundo tan espantoso – estúpida corona- repetía para mis adentros.

Ellos pasaron horas creo que era el día, pero todavía oscuro, llovía los mares, parecía el final, mi atención fue tomada por algo al filo del valle, una rosa resplandor es? Demonios-Me Estoy Volviendo Loca Rey Bajo por ello.

Empecé a sentir frio, a pesar de ser un vampiro, mi pantalón de mezclilla rasgado estaba lleno de barro, llevaba mi blusa favorita de tirantes roja, mis botas negras, algo tan trivial como vestirse tenía que ser tan…mi pensamiento quedo a la mitad cuando de pronto un troll de dulce¿? me golpeo con su mazo y Salí disparada contra un árbol -mierda- fue lo único que dije, me levante para encararlo y el moustro me rugía…hice el ademan de tomar de mi espalda mi hacha bajo pero la estúpida de mi la dejo recargada en la pared de mi cuarto –mierda-, otra vez me golpeó me cubrí pero el impacto fue fuerte, escupía sangre, una punzada de dolor recorría mi pierna, no la podía mover, me transforme en un moustro con cabeza de murciélago casi tan grande que el troll, tome su brazo lo doble detrás de su espalda , pero este me golpeo con su pierna, el bastardo era buen luchador, quiso asestarme un golpe con su mazo, tropezó- el suelo era húmedo y blando por la lluvia torrencial que caía hace horas, luchábamos ferozmente en el suelo, cuando….

Alto en el nombre del dulce reino -gritaba una figura rosada no alcance a distinguir nada la lluvia era peor, pero la distracción ayudo a mi contrincante que me tenía contra el suelo dándome de patadas, el levanto el mazo para dar el golpe final me cubrí esperando lo peor, pero un rayo le cayó al muy estúpido y se quedó estático…estará muerto¿?... -oye tú la vampira - volteé quien era la que me hablaba, volteé y escuche un -cuidado…y todo se apagó….

hola no desperen pequeños saltamontes que esta historia acaba de comenzar, estaré actualizando muy pronto recuerden este solo es el comienzo, los quiero no olviden dejar sus comentarios 3!


	2. Capítulo 2

2. Reacciones…

La probabilidad de que mis cálculos hayan salido mal eran casi nulas….-alguien parloteaba, -hijo de la gran…me dolía mi pierna como el demonio mismo lanzándome rayos, todo el puto cuerpo me dolía hasta la medula, estaba recostada en una gran habitación –pff...Rosa… jaja para mis adentros, la cama era suave y rosa…estaba muerta de sed note que hace tiempo que no consumo color rojo,…

-Estas bien -preguntaba una voz que me saco de mis cavilaciones, -donde rayos estoy- grite queriéndome incorporar, ella me detuvo, sostuvo mis hombros haciéndome retroceder -no, te harás daño me decía, -escucha estúpida dime exactamente donde estoy y quien eres…la mire ahora cerca de mi rostro, era una mujer de pelo rosa al igual que su piel, emanaba una fragancia dulce, exquisita...mis colmillos brotaron y mis sentidos se agudizaron, aguante la respiración y dije –tráeme alimentos rojos lo que sea y aleja ese delicioso cuello rosado de mi-

-ella se me quedo mirando unos segundos, asintió y salió dando órdenes a sus sirvientes, al cabo de unos minutos trajeron frutas rojas exquisitas, vino, y me lo dejaron enfrente, consumí todo como un maldito lobo, una sed que jamás sentí hizo que me comiera todo ese delicioso rojo, sentía la cara roja y ella estaba observándome fascinada hasta que me fastidio su forma de mirarme y –que rayos miras nerd, ella rio –nada, solo que nunca había conocido a un vampiro y es fascinante, ahora me trata como rata de laboratorio excelente, -luchaste contra mi experimento, -el troll de dulce ¿? Pregunte, -si pero al parecer use demasiado instinto asesino…, -ósea que por tu culpa ese maldito casi me destroza la pierna, ella se me quedo mirando bajo la mirada y se puso seria…no triste, -lo...lo siento mucho, fui tras él lo más rápido que pude seguí su rastro pero la lluvia, sé que no es excusa para lo que él te hizo, -ya… ya, tranquila…eh cómo te llamas dulcecito, pregunte un poco ofuscada, -soy dulce princesa del dulce reino, -jajaja me reía, no puedo creerlo la dulce tonta de la que todo Ooo habla y ama, aunque por los bajos mundo ella es solo una escuálida nerd, -de que te ríes, me grito enojada, -nada nada, pero ya enserio cómo te llamas, ella me miro a los ojos y dudo pero, -me llamo Bonnibel bubblegum, -mmmm…bonnie, hola yo soy marceline, pero… para ti lindura rosa, soy marci, se sonrojo, y agacho un poco la cara, era tierna, y hospitalaria.

Me tengo que ir dije, pero ella casi me ato a la cama, -no te dejare ir hasta que estés totalmente recuperada, perdiste mucha sangre, tienes rota la pierna, y…y me siento responsable de cuidarte hasta que te puedas poner de pie -se sonrojo…

-Mira Bonnie, no me tengo por qué quedarme yo puedo volar ves…medio flote, fue patético caí de lado me lastime una sutura del brazo derecho y empecé a sangrar nuevo, que demonios le pasa a mi cuerpo, me duele demasiado, y ahora sangro?

Vez lo que te digo, no solo no podrás volar tus heridas tardara en sanar como si fueras una persona cualquiera el troll que te ataco es especial tiene magia antiregenerativa,…

-es por eso que no dejo de sangra, la interrumpí, mirándola con desprecio.

-Si marceline así que por favor deja ya de….

-marcie, dime marcie, si me tendré que quedarme aquí tienes que llamarme así, entendido Bonnie,…lo pensé bastante mi cueva está demasiado lejos como para que alguien en mis condiciones llegue y la verdad la lindura rosa me atrae mucho….

-Perfecto decía la dulzura, -me dará diabetes jaja reí, ella volteo, -que es lo que pasa dijo enojada, -nada, nada so…solo que eres demasiado buena, le sonreí coqueteándole, ella se puso roja hasta las orejas y tartamudeo un gracias, se fue unos minutos y volvió con ajuga e hilo, abrí los ojos, me tendría que suturar?, ahg!, odio mi existencia, aunque ella está muy cerca de mí, está muy concentrada, que pasara si yo….. Y donde dormiré le dije al odio mientras ella estaba concentrada en la sutura, se estremeció, eso me encanto, -eh…eh…decía sin censar, -ok dime bonniiie, alargue mi brazo hasta su cara rosando su pómulo con mis dedos fríos ella se volvió a estremecerse, -dime dulzura donde dormiré, o me dirás que dormirás conmigo, ella soltó el hilo, se levantó y me miró fijamente aunque estaba demasiado apenada y sonrojada para fingir enojo,

-que insinúas marcie, -retrocedió y se tocó la cara donde yo la había tocado, -esto era fascinante…

-Yo nada Bonnie,…solo que en este cuarto solo hay una cama y es tuya, yo salgo sobrando…Si no te incomoda y te comportas, puedes dormir en ella...con...conmigo…su cara estaba de un rojo brillante miraba al piso y cruzaba las manos…

-Está bien no pretendía ser grosera y hacerte sentir incomoda, me sonroje yo marceline la reina vampiro disculpándose, esta tal bonnibel me corrompe…

-N...o, no me incomodas solo que no esperaba tenerte tan cerca, lo siento es que nadie se acerca tanto a mí, como soy su dulce princesa…no es normal para mi

-Pues vete acostumbrado mi querida dulzura porque a partir de hoy hasta que yo pueda irme seremos tú, yo, y la cama solamente, ahora si no es mucha molestia podrías cerrar bien mi herida, ella continuo en su sutura me vendo, y limpio el desorden hasta que mire mi torso pude darme cuenta de que…

hola pequeños saltamontes, aquí esta el segundo capitulo díganme que les pareció, comenten, comenten, follows, no sean tímidos, recuerden esta historia esta inspirada en hora de aventura y sus personajes que no me pertenecen solo me inspiraron a escribir esta historia.


	3. Capitulo 3 Tentaciones

Hola pequeños lectores, bueno al parecer mi historia seguirá, comenten que les párese, ya que su opinión es importante, y vamos den Follow... no se les caerá el dedo por un simple click... XD! y disfruten que la lectura es un placer en esta vida tan ajetreada.

hora de aventura y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece solo me inspiro a escribir esta historia.

3. Tentaciones.

-Dime Bonnie, dije maliciosamente, tú me desnudaste?, ella regresaba del baño con un short rosa y una blusa de tirantes blanca, con su largo cabello rosa suelto, era simplemente hermosa, rayos marceline concéntrate….

-Eh...eh…no… es lo que piensas marci,

-entonces dime porque traigo un conjunto como el tuyo, me le quede viendo y ella se sonrojo, -tu ropa estaba toda mojada y llena de lodo cuando te ayudamos y…y si yo te desvestí y te…te ba...ba…,

-ba, ba…que Bonnie, me desespere, hasta que ate cabos….-me bañaste, descarada…dije con sarcasmo, ella vio mi ser desnudo y maltrecho, -lo siento es que mis sirvientes no quisieron hacerlo te tenían miedo, y yo no quería que murieras, dijo apagando la luz y recostándose en la orilla de la cama, -bueno gracias, pero espero no haberte asustado a ti también, -no, claro que no me asustaste, pero cuando te limpie…-suspiro- pude observar que tienes muchas cicatrices,

-no es algo que todo el mundo sepa, pero qué diablos me había visto desnuda, que más podría ocultarle a esta mujer, -soy la reina vampiro tengo que defender mi título y eso te deja marcas, ella abrió mucho los ojos y dijo –tu eres la reina vampiro…pero creí que serías más…mmm…no lo sé más…, -grande, fea., imponente ¿?, -acertaste en todo, nunca vienes a las reuniones del consejo y nadie conoce tu rostro,

-que soy fea¿? dije acercándome a ella que se encontraba a unos centímetros de mí, -no, no para nada eres…hermosa, dijo poniéndose roja y observándome con determinación, -aunque tu cuerpo tenga incontables cicatrices…tie...nes un cuerpo hermoso, me sonroje hasta mas no poder, -gra…cias- me mare caí de lado y Bonnie se acercó a mi preocupada, estas bien decía pero yo casi no la escuchaba que diantres me pasa me dije a mi misma, -marci, marci, me decía,…-que…uff eso estuvo feo casi muero reí bajito, -no digas esas cosas marci, -pero era verdad la última vez que me sentí así era porque había peleado con el antiguo rey vampiro el maldito sí que me dio batalla, -pensaba-,…

Al cabo de unos minutos trate de dormir pero no pude, mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado, -Bonnie necesito sangre le dije, ella se alejó un poco y me miro cautelosa, -sé que los vampiros pueden sustituir la sangre por el color rojo no es así¿?, -si pero estoy demasiado débil, la pierna me está matando y me arde todo el maldito cuerpo, -así que por favor deja que me vaya a conseguir sangre por favor dije cerrando los ojos…espere a que me echara y para poder irme a retorcerme en algún otro lugar, deseaba tanto morder a Bonnie que no soportaba tenerla cerca, su cuerpo, cara, me atraían demasiado, deseo era en todo lo que lograba pensar, -está bien dejare que me muerdas, -que dijo¿?...que? abrí mis ojos de golpe y ella estaba demasiado cerca, -no pequeña, no tengas miedo no es necesario que te sacrifiques, iré por algún ser pequeño y su sangre me salvara, -mentía, no era tan fácil- ella tenía demasiada culpa.

-No, quiero ser yo, yo te cause esto tienes que morderme a mí, la mire unos segundos ella temblaba un poco y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, -no dije firmemente, -pero no puedo dejar que te vayas….me decía viéndome con fervor -está bien Bonnie me quedare pero no te morderé eres…demasiado para mi dije…caí en la inconsciencia como hace mucho no lo hacía, estaba demasiado cansada, mi mente estaba en paz, dibujaba el cuerpo de bonnibel, era delgada pero sus pequeños y firmes pechos resaltaban en su pijama, sus largas piernas interminables se veían libres de imperfecciones, su rostro era lo que tuvo más detalles, es demasiado para ti decía mi mente….el deseo y otro sentimiento que no reconocía se debatían en mi interior.

los quiero mis pequeños lectores :3, déjenme saber que tanto les esta gustando mi historia o la dejare inconclusa...jajaja ok no. XD!


	4. Capitulo 4 Comprensión

Hola pequeños lectores...bueno aquí sigo XD, gracias por sus comentarios, tratare de mejorar, y como ya saben hora de aventura no me pertenece solo me inspiro a escribir esta historia, espero que les guste, disfruten...

4. Comprensión.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde el ataque de aquel troll de dulce, yo y Bonnie nos llevamos bien aunque a veces peleábamos cosa que me encantaba ya que podía ver el lado oculto de Bonnie, ella tenía que dormir aquí, así que nos reconciliábamos rápido, terminábamos hablando casi toda la noche, riéndonos de lo que le pasaba a ella en el día, y yo contándole mis vivencias de hace más de mil años, le conté sobre simón, de cómo murió mi madre, de lo estúpido que era mi padre, que soy mitad demonio eso la dejo un poco sorprendida aunque me dijo que híbrido más sorprendente, era hermoso tener alguien con quien hablar de ello, ya que mi estúpido padre jamás me hacía caso porque cada vez que me veía, era estar jodiendo con que me pusiera el amuleto de la nocheosfera, Bonnie era tan amable conmigo aunque se había negado a que yo fuera a mi cueva por mis cosas ella me daba ropa, aunque el color rosa empezaba a ya no hacerme vomitar tanto como antes no es que lo odiara pero era un color que desprendía demasiada cursilería, de hecho me empezaba a encantar con solo pensar en Bonnie, pero yo extrañaba mis camisas negras, y mi pijama preferida la desnudes.

Era de madrugada todavía podía sentir la humedad del roció, cuando mi mente trajo de regreso todo lo sucedido aquella noche donde mamá murió en manos de los obscuros podía oler los cuerpos quemados, la sangre, podía escuchar a mi madre gritándome que corriera y que no mirara para atrás, se fuerte marceline me gritaba…, demonios grite queriéndome incorporar detenida por unos brazos que tenía alrededor del cuello, cuando ella dormía le gustaba estar cerca de mi, mi respiración se calmó, todo fue un sueño, solo fue una maldita pesadilla, mis constantes pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi mamá, o un mundo lleno de obscuros persiguiéndome indefensa cuando aún era una niña a veces me aterraban, mire a la princesa estaba profundamente dormida sobre mi pecho con sus manos enredadas en mi cuello, decidí despertarla de una manera única, me rodé encima de ella y con mi gélida lengua rose su oreja luego la mandíbula, mordí su oreja rosada con fragancia a chicle, ella se estremecía y se movió algo confundida, luego molesta por mi cercanía, -marceline abadeer, -uy...jeje dijo mi nombre completo, -que haces, por Glob ponte la pijama, -yo solo tenía el conjunto interior blanco que ella me había dado, le sonreí con malicia -no, yo duermo así y tienes suerte de que me deje el calzón y el brasier, o acaso mi figura es demasiado para ti Bonnie, la mire y sonreí maliciosa…, -ash, no se puedo contigo marceline, trato de tener paciencia pero tú sabes cómo sacarme de mis casillas, me hizo a un lado y se levantó de la cama, es lindo verla enojarse…estaba por decirle algo acerca de cómo tenía su cabello pero me desmalle, esta estúpida debilidad me tiene harta.

Algo extraño me pasaba pensé estando dormida, me sentía en paz, no sentía estrés como antes, estaba abrazando algo que era igual de tibio que una mañana de otoño pero se calentaba por mi abrazo, algo roso mi oreja era gélido y húmedo, me estremecí y me incorpore para ver que era, cuando abrí mis ojos marceline estaba encima de mí, pero lo que me hizo ponerme roja como un tomate fue verla con solo el conjunto interior blanco que le había dado, estaba encima de mi y…desnuda, me sentí extraña, algo en mi estómago se contrajo y bajo hasta mi entre pierna, -marceline abedeer,- solo pude decir su nombre con un tono entre incomodidad y enojo, pero no pude moverme estaba confundida…, -que haces, por Glob ponte la pijama, ella me sonrío con una de esas sonrisas maliciosas que suele darme cuando quiere hacerme enojar, y que me encantan -no, yo duermo así y tienes suerte de que me deje el calzón y el brasier, o acaso mi figura es demasiado para ti Bonnie, -que dijo? Me estaba provocando, solo juega conmigo, me quite debajo de ella, pero mi cuerpo se estremecía ante el rose de su gélido cuerpo, que te pasa Bonnie? concéntrate me decía a mí misma, -ash, no se puede contigo marceline, trato de tenerte paciencia pero tú sabes cómo sacarme de mis casillas, me sonrió de forma maliciosa, quiso decir algo pero se desvaneció en la cama, me asuste, le toque la cara, -marcie, marcie estas bien, creo que te volviste a desmallar, respiraba profundamente, su pulso era débil por ser un vampiro pero constante, era hermosa, se veía en calma, la acomode para que no se lastimara los brazos, le puse la pijama, me gustaba tocar su piel se sentía como la seda, suave y fría a la vez, le coloque en su pierna mi nuevo invento era un *entablillador, esta lindura le mantendría su pierna estable y soltaría cada tanto una medicina para su pierna, cuando disponía irme a bañar dijo mi nombre, pensé que estaba dormida, voltee, seguía respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, entonces qué?, Bonnie, Bonnie, volvió a decir mientras me buscaba en la cama con sus manos, ella me llama en sueños, me sonroje, le toque el pómulo –duerme marcie, descansa, le bese la frente, ella se relajó, volvió a dormir tranquilamente, me fui a prepararme para mis deberes de hoy, pensando en la necesidad que tenia de seguir abrazando a marcie, y en su voz pronunciando mi nombre.

Cuando me sentí de nuevo, me levante pero Bonnie no estaba así que trate de aprovechar para salir por la ventana ya que todavía estaba obscuro no tardaría mucho en amanecer así que tendría que hacerlo rápido ya no quería estar encerrada, quería salir un rato, volar sentir la libertad, me levante de la cama mi pierna estaba entablillada con un aparato rosa que tenía luces, -ash Bonnie que quieres hacer de mí una maldita lámpara, me incorpore tratando de flotar y lo conseguí con dificultad pero me eleve casi tocando el techo, me fui acercando al balcón pero caí antes de llegar al borde fue un dolor horrible, mi pierna ardía en dolor, los focos del aparato infernal brillaron incansables, mientras yo yacía en el piso retorciendo mi cuerpo y gritando por ayuda como una maldita invalida, odio esto, no puedo beber sangre, mi debilidad me desconcierta y ahora que estoy aquí tirada tengo la necesidad de ver y abrazar a Bonnie, mi Bonnie susurre mientras perdía la conciencia…

Buajaja soy mala lose XD! *entablillador no se si sea correcto o si lo invente así que déjenme algún comentario :D continuo con mi historia?¿ a ver pequeños lectores hagan presencia...y también estaba pensando en escribir acerca de la pareja de kigo=shego y kim possible alguien recuerda esta caricatura de disney channel, kim possible¿?...bueno casi no hay fanfics de esta linda pareja en español pero díganme si les gustaría que escribiera algo acerca de ellas a ver si me animo a escribir¿? los quiero sigan leyendo y den follow...!


	5. Capitulo 5 Desesperación

hola pequeños lectores lo siento por no actualizar, pss aquí el siguiente capitulo es algo corto porque mmm...quiero que sufran...jajaja no la verdad solo quiero crear un poco de desesperación xD disfruten...

hora de aventura no me pertenece, blah, blah, blah...y ya saben lo demás...

5. Desperación.

Pasaba de las 9 de la mañana cuando me dirigía a mi alcoba con una bandeja llena de fresas, frambuesas, y manzanas para que marcie desayunara, aún seguía un poco nerviosa por cómo se comportó ella conmigo, pero no puedo negar que eso me encantaba, abrí la puerta de mi habitación, -Marceline te traigo la comida, no sé si tengas hambre pero necesitas…me quede helada cuando vi el cuerpo de marceline tirado sin señales de vida en el piso de mi balcón siendo quemado lentamente por los rayos del sol de la mañana, corrí deje la charola en mi repisa, tome mi cobertor la cubrí y la moví lo más rápido que pude del balcón, llame a mi mayordomo y el me ayudo a ponerla en la cama, el sol le había quemado la cara casi por completo era horrible, su hermosura no estaba, tenía manchas negras en el torso y brazos donde el sol la había tocado, corrí a mi laboratorio y traje una crema contra quemaduras esperando que en combinación con su capacidad de regeneración se salvara.

Puse la crema en su cara, levante su camisa, -pensando en lo que diría marci si estuviera despierta, algo si como Bonnie, dulzura se gentil, o baya se ve que mi irresistible cuerpo te encanta…..espere que la crema funcionara pero no lo hacia, y ella tampoco daba señales de despertar, -no…no funciona, llore descontrolada, la respiración de marci está muy baja o será porque es vampiro no tengo muchos conocimientos sobre esta raza pero sé que son fuertes, -sangre- pensé pero cómo?….llore hasta no poder más, mi ignorancia y miedo me tenían demasiado frustrada y llena de miedos, abrase a marci de la cintura esperando que se levantara y me diera un susto o tratara de hacerme enojar, pero nada paso seguía sin moverse, llore de nuevo hasta caer dormida.

Pasaron 7 días y marceline seguía sin despertar y sus heridas por el sol casi ya no se veían pero ella no respondía, estaba débil y yo…yo desconsolada por su ausencia, mi corazón se retorcía en el dolor cada vez que entraba en mi habitación y no escuchaba la voz profunda de marci dándome la bienvenida mi corazón se hundía en el dolor, me la pasaba viéndola, hablándole para que despertara, pero ella no se movía, ya no podía soportarla verla así, su ausencia me mataba, entonces me di cuenta de que yo…de que yo…la…..amaba, a una mujer… vampiro, yo la amo, llore por no poder decírselo y me abrase a ella de su cintura con todas mis fuerzas y llore hasta quedar dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

hola, hola pequeños lectores jejeje los eh hecho sufrir?¿ jeje que bien bueno como no eh estado muy pendiente de mi historia les dejare doble capitulo...yei...XD...bueno cualquier comentario, sugerencia, error o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir por favor de dejar un mensaje, review, y dejen todo su amor... den follow, favorite, ...bueno ya aqui esta...y un poco de lemon...mmmm...no lose jejeje XD si les gusta diganme... n.n.

ya saben ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, osea de hora de aventura, si fuera así marcie y bonnie estarían juntas XD.

6. Despertar.

Otra vez de vuelta a la vida… mire al techo no sabía si era noche o de día, olfatee, mis sentidos me decían que por el olor a humedad, a hierba fresca ,… era de madrugada sentí que alguien me abrazaba de la cintura y era Bonnie…la cara me ardía a mas no poder también ciertas partes de los brazos era como cuando el sol me tocaba, -aah…debió ser cuando me desvanecí del dolor en el balcón el sol debió de haberme alcanzado, bien pensado marceline tu siempre tan lista, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado de eso, cuando el sol me toca me pongo muy mal. Mire a Bonnie parecía a ver llorado, temblaba un poco y me quede helada cuando suspiro mi nombre y un te amo -marci…te amo…., y apretaba más su abrazo en mi cintura, nada parecía tener sentido porque de repente mi corazón sentía un calor irreconocible y mi estómago tenía un temblor placentero, -no…n…o….yo estoy…enamora….alto congela esa idea abadeer,…ella es….es…tan…uff…concéntrate idiota….-es tierna, dulce, considerada, es amable, hermosa, refinada,…en cambio yo soy…soy…marceline una rockera, parrandera, melancólica por la soledad y amargada….tengo encanto lose una risa socarrona salió de mi boca,….pero al ver los ojos de Bonnie me vuelvo una tonta sentimentalista, deseándola con todo mi ser, queriendo ser la causa de sus sonrisas, de sus enojos, de su placer, la quiero para mí, quiero que sea mía, amarla, protegerla de cualquiera incluso de ella misma, quiero ser…ser su dulce tormento. Intente liberarme del abrazo de Bonnie pero fue inútil me tenía bien agarrada, uff… tiene fuerza la princesita pensé de forma irónica, me di por vencida y me recosté de nuevo, viéndola, deseándola, sintiendo como temblaba mi corazón, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, y ahora lloro esto sí que es increíble, que has hecho de mi bonnibel.

-Marci…marceline…despierta ya por favor, no me dejes sola… -Decía una voz dulce y familiar, Abrí mis ojos y dije sarcástica, Que ya es hora de desayunar dulzura…o de que me des un baño de esponja, sonreí y la mire, ella lloraba, pero qué?, que bien ahora la había hecho llorar, –estas bien Bonnie, que pasa, -Yo pensé que esas quemaduras no se irían, que tu….que tu morirías me abrazo por encima de mis hombros lloraba a mares no dejaba de decir mi nombre, cuando se tranquilizó un poco me explico cómo me encontró tirada en balcón siendo quemada por el sol, y del tiempo que había estado inconsciente, de cómo se preocupó, de cómo me hablaba para que yo me despertara, yo solo podía mirarla con dulzura y decirle lo estúpida que había sido mi actitud, que me perdonara pero entonces volvió a llorar, había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente y ella había estado a mi lado preocupándose eso hizo que me sonrojara y mi corazón se volviera loco de la emoción, despertándose en mí una necesidad de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella, pero ella solo me veía como su amiga y alguien a quien tenía que cuidar por mero compromiso y culpa.

-Ya tranquilízate dulzura, le dije a Bonnie mientras la consolaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda y formando círculos en ella, entonces me acerque a su oído y empecé a cantarle una pequeña canción que se empezaba a formar en mi cabeza

No llores más mi dulce princesa…

Que no vez que… me destrozas el corazón

No llores más que aquí estoy

Cuidare tus noches…mi corazón

No…no llores más…mi dulce amor…

Ella se calmó un poco y me dijo, sin soltarme el cuello -tienes que tomar sangre, tu estado empeora cada vez más el color rojo no es suficiente para contrarrestar mi magia antiregenerativa, vamos yo sé que me deseas, dijo mientras fijaba sus grandes ojos azules en mis ojos, se acercó mucho a mi rostro, me acaricio el pómulo con su pequeña mano rosada, me beso en los labios con mucha dulzura, era tibio y reconfortante aunque mi lado vampiro ya no pudo más bese esos labios de caramelo rosado, lambí el labio superior…mmmm…..tenia sabor a fresa, y lo mordí un poco –Bonnie… respire profundamente su perfume embriagador, dime me estas provocando verdad, solté su labio y chupe delicadamente su labio inferior de nuevo mientras volví a prensarlo con mis dientes teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte…-sabes que los vampiros tenemos un pésimo control de nuestro comportamiento cuando estamos heridos o sedientos, -lose pero no me importa marci, solo quiero que estés bien así…que por favor… muérdeme, -no Bonnie, no quiero que hagas esto por compromiso o porque te sientes culpable, te diré algo que nadie sabe más que los vampiros y los que son mordidos por ellos, quieres saber… dije estas últimas palabras en su oído, susurrando, tocando su oreja con mi gélido aliento, su corazón se disparó, latiendo a mil por hora, -ssii…respondió ella temblorosa y sonrojada, -los vampiros solo muerden a alguien que sienta deseos carnales y amorosos hacia el vampiro, porque solo no nos basta la sangre también necesitamos los deseos impresos en ella, no funciona si tu no sientes nada por mí, y si te muerdo…. tú serás mía para siempre, no morirás te otorgare la vida eterna dejando una marca en ti que te protegerá de cualquiera que intente tocarte que no sea yo, serás más fuerte, más resistente, tus sentidos se agudizaran, nadie más podrá estar contigo más que yo, y dudo que tú quieras eso dulzura, soy demasiado estúpida y patética para ti, así que lo siento le dije mientras la soltaba y me acostaba a su lado no tenía demasiadas fuerzas como para seguir así, mi cuerpo la deseaba demasiado que mi autocontrol no duraría demasiado.

-Pero…yo…te….,-la interrumpí ella me mentía, No…. dije y la mire con incredulidad su sentido de responsabilidad y amabilidad era demasiado fuerte, solo lo hacía porque siente culpa, solo por eso, -no Bonnie, tu no me amas, eres la dulce princesa del dulce reino, tu solo te sientes así por culpa, está bien yo lo comprendo si¿?, sé que solo te sonrojas por mi cercanía porque nadie más lo hace, tal vez por la curiosidad o por mi dulces palabras, solo sientes pena por mi….así que ya…me interrumpió y poso sus manos en mi cara, luego temblando un poco se acercó a mí, tomando mis manos, y dijo –tal vez tú me consideres una inexperta en el amor o porque eres mujer, o que solo por culpa hago esto, pero marcie haz estado aquí más de 6 meses, hemos hablado cada noche antes de dormir, yo te eh…tocado, visto, y mi corazón se vuelve loco cada vez que intento verte directo a los ojos, sé que tal vez no soy buena para ti, pero te pido que no rechaces mis sentimientos, al menos deja decírtelo una vez yo bonnibel bubblegum te amo, te amo como nunca eh amado a nadie en toda mi vida, más que a mi dulce gente, mas…que a mi reino….me beso en los labios de forma dulce, lleno de pasión y ternura, solo ella podría lograr que un beso fuera de ese modo, se separó de mi viendo mis ojos con tal dulzura y deseo, que yo no sabía que decir se me estaba declarando, mi incredulidad me detenía, pero ella me ama como yo la amo a ella, la tome de los brazos y la jale hacia mi abrazándola –eres demasiado para mí, dije y la bese suavemente en los labios, lambí su labio inferior sabia a fresa, introduje mi lengua profundizando nuestro beso, ella era tibia, correspondió a mi beso un poco insegura, inexperta, moví mis manos a su cintura se estremeció porque mis manos heladas la acariciaron y el deseo de ellas era tangible, mi boca tomo fuerzas ella soltó un gemido y se detuvo, -mmm…al parecer te encanta dulzura…la atraje de nuevo hacia mí la seguí besando saboreando su dulce néctar, ella continuo gimiendo mis manos subieron por su espalda que se arqueo por el contacto, bese su mandíbula, seguí lambiendo, besaba su cuello baje un poco para descubrir su hombro, la mordí con delicadeza y se estremeció, -marci…te…amo…, -y yo te amo a ti dulzura, pero lo que hare te dolerá un poco al principio, pero luego te prometo que te dará un placer inexplicable, nunca lo eh hecho con nadie pero los principios son los mismos,… -te amo marcie, al pronunciar esas hermosas palabras ya no tenía dudas ella era mía como yo sería suya para siempre.

jejeje sigan que esto todavía no se acaba... XD,


	7. capitulo 7 unión

jejeje Holis...bueno espero les guste XD.

ya saben estos personajes no me pertenecen, blah, blah, blah...XD!

* * *

-mmm…al parecer te encanta dulzura…la atraje de nuevo hacia mí la seguí besando saboreando su dulce néctar, ella continuo gimiendo mis manos subieron por su espalda que se arqueo por el contacto, bese su mandíbula, seguí lambiendo, besaba su cuello baje un poco para descubrir su hombro, la mordí con delicadeza y se estremeció, -marci…te…amo…, -y yo te amo a ti dulzura, pero lo que hare te dolerá un poco al principio, pero luego te prometo que te dará un placer inexplicable, nunca lo eh hecho con nadie pero los principios son los mismos,… -te amo marcie, al pronunciar esas hermosas palabras ya no tenía dudas ella era mía como yo sería suya para siempre.

* * *

7. Unión.

Bese ese cuello rosado con olor a fresa, y mordí delicadamente el cuello de Bonnie, ella grito un poco, tomando con su mano mi cabello y jalándolo un poco, se arqueo ante mí, tenía sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, comencé a beber su sangre, era tan cálida, tan dulce, apreté mis colmillos un poco más y Bonnie gimió de placer cada vez que yo succionaba la sangre, su mano en mi cabello se apretaba más y su otra mano bajo por mi cintura apretándome contra ella, -marcie, marcie, gemía la princesa, mi otra mano bajo hasta su trasero apretándolo y le di una nalgada a lo que ella grito del placer, estaba por terminar de beber su sangre cuando al parecer Bonnie también termino con un gran y sonoro grito de placer que le producía mi mordida, sonreí de placer por verla de esa forma, lambí los orificios que dejo mi mordida para que cicatrizaran rápidamente y nadie supiera lo que había pasado lo único que dejo mi mordida en su cuello fue una marca en forma de M, Bonnie estaba encima de mi completamente exhausta, tenía los ojos cerrados respiraba rápido y jadeaba.

-al parecer te gusto, toque su pómulo, ella abrió sus ojos, se acercó a mí y me beso, con pasión, abriéndose paso con su lengua apretando mi cara con sus manos se sentó encima de mí, se separó un poco de mi –fue…fue extasiante, al principio dolió pero luego cada vez que tu…uff apretabas tus colmillos me encantaba, aunque la nalgada me dolió un poco marci, me miro con picardía -pues no lo pareció Bonnie me incorpore y la abrase de la cintura, puse mi cara en su hombro –sabes nunca había mordido a nadie, -pero tu dijiste que buscarías a alguien, pensé que ya lo habías hecho marci, -la verdad no, solo buscaba una excusa porque me quería ir porque no soportaba sentir este amor y que tu solo sintieras pena por mí, sé que fue estúpido de mi parte blofear pero mi padre me explico lo de las mordidas, y me dio vergüenza decírtelo sin que tu sintieras algo por mí, pensé que te daría asco que yo…yo te amara, ya que soy mujer y también lo eres tú,…ella me abrazo, me miro a los ojos, -marci es amor no importa si eres mujer, hombre o una galleta de chocolate, es amor, es un sentimiento que no tendría por qué darte vergüenza, y me encanta haber sido tu primera vez en beber sangre, eso deja un espacio importante en tu vida,…-tu eres mi vida a partir de hoy bonnibel para siempre, que nunca se te olvide,…ella me beso tiernamente y me abrazo, -y tú eres mía a partir de hoy marcie, solo mía, así que nunca más te alejes de mí, -te amo Bonnie, le bese el cuello y me recosté con Bonnie acurrucada en mi pecho.

Mis heridas empezaron a sanar casi inmediatamente después de beber la sangre de Bonnie, aunque la pierna si necesitaría un poco más de tiempo pero las heridas de mis brazos, torso y cara ya no estaban, tanto las heridas hechas por el troll de dulce, como las quemaduras de sol, un problema menos, Bonnie estaba recostada en mi pecho, viendo mis ojos y acariciando mi cabello, están negro y hermoso decía pasando sus dedos atreves de él era un sensación agradable, -oye Bonnie, ya que me quedare aquí al parecer más tiempo, podríamos ir a mi cueva y traer mi ropa , mi hacha-bajo, -a tu cueva, claro pero tendrás que decirme donde está, -le explicaba cómo llegar cuando ella cayo dormida, bueno continuaremos en la mañana pequeña dulzura durmiente, coloque una sábana encima de nosotras, y abrase a Bonnie, dejándome llevar por la inconsciencia, el calor de la sangre de Bonnie me invadió, era maravilloso, al parecer esta noche sera la mas placentera de toda mi existencia.

* * *

jejej y que tal¿? bueno cualquier cosa manden sus comentarios les gusta, no , díganme quieren que cambie algo...o agregue algo, recuerden que ustedes son parte de este proyecto XD!


	8. Capitulo 8 Seducción

Hola pequeños lectores, bueno bueno no se pero ya se acerca el final tengo que decir que si continuare esta historia porque no todo es felicidad en este mundo buajajaj y en mi historia igual algo de drama, luego algo de confort, aunque todos quisiéramos que todo fuera felicidad y lemon,...XD ok no, espero sus comentario, espero les guste... ya saben hora de aventura no me pertenece solo me inspira en escribir esta historia, bueno mas bien marceline y PB...XD!

* * *

Capitulo 8. Seducción.

Me estire y sentí el latir casi inaudible de marci, me tenía abrazada eso me fascinaba y me hacía sentir maravillosa, yo enamorada de una mujer, pero no cualquiera si no la reina vampiro a la cual el consejo del dulce reino odiaba, no solo por ser vampiro si no por ser una reina por haber asesinado al antiguo rey, pero ellos que saben de marceline, pensé furiosa, si ni siquiera la conocen, ella era mía y yo era suya no permitiría que interfirieran en mi vida, no eso nunca, abrase más a marcie, ya era de mañana pero no había venido mentita a despertarme como siempre, recordé que era día libre uno al mes que siempre tengo, así que aproveche para besar a marcie en los labios, no se despertó, sí que tiene el sueño pesado, toque donde la noche anterior me había mordido no sentía ninguna marca pero ella había dicho que así nadie se atrevería a hacerme daño, alargue mi brazo y abrí un cajón de mi cómoda, saque un pequeño espejo que tenía, mire mi cuello una M estaba donde me había mordió era de un color un poco más fuerte que mi piel, tendré que cubrirlo con algo pensé cuando sentí un beso en mi abdomen y seguido de un abrazo, marceline se había despertado.

-hola bonnibel, la rodé debajo mío, la bese con dulzura, -hola marcie dijo ella, sonrojándose, -ya veo que ya viste mi marca, te vez un poco preocupada, -no solo tendré que cubrirla con maquillaje o ropa, así que no será problema ocultarla, -ooh…mmm…entonces dime porque sigues aquí conmigo en vez de estar salvando a tu dulce reino, le besaba y lamia el abdomen, -eh…eh…mmmm….es mi día libre al mes…aaah, marcie, -al mes? Jajaja sí que son exigentes tus súbditos verdad, deje de besarla para que pudiera hablarme con coherencia ya que no podía controlar su voz por mi besos, -si un poco, dijo recuperando el aliento, me acosté encima de ella, -oye podríamos ir por mis cosas, así aprovecharía y te muestro mi casa Bonnie, que te parece?, –enserio me mostrarías tu casa, -claro tontita, vamos, me levante pero no puede incorporarme ya que mi pierna todavía no me responde como quisiera, -ok marcie iremos, pero primero bañémonos y desayunemos, -"bañémonos" repetí teatralmente a Bonnie, -no…no quise decir eso, tú te bañas primero o yo y luego tu…, -hablaba toda trabada, reí internamente, no Bonnie ya lo propusiste y ahora lo cumples, pero tendrás que ayudarme porque yo no puedo sola, dije fingiendo debilidad, -estas segura marcie? Estaba totalmente sonrojada, no podía creer que todavía le diera pena si ella ya me había visto desnuda, -ok no te presionare a hacer nada que tu no quieras pero tendrás que ayudarme a llegar al baño porque todavía no puedo flotar tanto, -está bien déjame prepárate el baño, me beso en los labios rápido y se fue directo al baño que estaba detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí con mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho, bañémonos se repetía en mi cabeza, yo ya la había visto desnuda pero no era lo mismo ahora que ella esta consiente y ya no corre peligro, que ahora somos, somos…que somos? Por Glob, ella no me había propuesto nada, solo seré su diversión o realmente me quiere con seriedad, comencé a agregar las sales de baño con olor a chicle cuando unos brazos me rodearon la cintura –hola Bonnie tardaste mucho así que vine por ti dulzura, ….no sabía que decirle estaba molesta y nerviosa a la vez por su abrazo, -dime marceline que soy para ti, me decise de sus brazos y me voltee para encararla, ella dejo de flotar y se detuvo de la bañera, se me quedo viendo durante 3 incontables minutos,

-Que soy para ti?...mi mente proceso esa pregunta, al principio quería decir mi vida, mi existencia, pero ella no quería escuchar eso ya sé por dónde flotaban sus pensamientos, siempre tan formal la princesa, así que me acerque a ella con delicadeza tome su rostro ella se resistió poco, me acerque a su cara demasiado para que mi aliento helado rosara sus labios sin tocarlos –mi querida Bonnie, quieres ser mi novia, aunque con todo lo sucedió hace unas horas está más que claro que sí? Verdad…

-Su aliento me rosaba los labios quería besarla, que ella me mordiera de nuevo, sí, dije después de unos segundo, claro que si, marci, ella me beso con fuerza a la vez que su lengua se movía dentro de mi haciéndome gemir, y sonrojarme, mordió mi labio superior y dijo –es hora de que la princesa se bañe, tomo mi cintura con sus brazos empezó a flotar, tomo mis piernas, quedamos flotando, nos introdujo en la bañera con todo y pijamas, aunque ella solo traía un calzón y su brasier, yo si tenía todo mi pijama puesto, el agua era caliente, se puso encima de mí y siguió besándome su mano estaba en mi muslo derecho acercándome a su cuerpo ahora húmedo y caliente por el agua, -es hora del baño princesita, me susurro al oído, me soltó y se quitó su brasier dejando expuestos su pechos que eran considerablemente más grandes que los míos, más exuberantes y redondos, su piel era ahora un poco más azul, se denotaba su abdomen perfecto, y las cicatrices que lo marcaban también, cuando la encontré era casi gris, se quitó las bragas, dejándome ver que no tenía bello, tenía un pircing en el ombligo y un tatuaje de unas alas negras en su lado derecho de la cadera, -ahora sigues tu dulzura…me ronroneo, me congele, no sabía qué hacer, así que cerré los ojos, y me quite la blusa, yo traía dos camisas en vez de una, mis brazos estaban rígidos y se movían con torpeza, no era tan exuberante como marci, pero mis pechos quedaron desnudos, eres hermosa dijo marci, me quite el short, para mi desgracia se me había olvidado que me puse una tanga, -Grrrr…..al parecer la princesita también puede ser sexy, eres demasiado para mí, me dijo marci acercándose a mí, yo cerré mis ojos, para no tener contacto con los suyos, -no soy tan proporcionada como tu marcie así que no digas mentiras, -que acaso no me crees, -no…no te creo, dije con los ojos cerrados, -entonces tendré que hacer algo al respecto, me acerque más a ella y la bese en el cuello subiendo por su cara hasta sus labios, mordí su boca hasta que ella abrió los ojos por el dolor, mírame le dije, y la bese, un gemido se me escapo cuando mi lengua se hundió de nuevo en su boca, mi mano que estaba en su cara la atrajo más, mi otra mano bajo hasta tocar unos de sus pechos, era perfecto, suave, y firme, gemí, dije su nombre, me separe un poco de su boca, aun crees que no te deseo y que no eres hermosa,…-no…no te creo, ella jadeo ante mi beso otra vez, se volvió más intenso, mis manos jugaban con sus senos, ella estaba arqueada por el placer yo estaba muy húmeda y Bonnie también, baje a su cuello, la mordí de nuevo, ella grito un poco, puso su mano en mis pechos y los masajeo con curiosidad e intensidad yo gemía al igual que ella, deje de morderla, me le quede viendo su sangre tiño mis labios de rojo y yo trague, la bese de nuevo ella tenía su manos en mis senos, los movía, tocaba mis pezones me hacía gritar su nombre, entre jadeos, yo baje mi mano por su abdomen ella gimió, marcie, -Bonnie puedo, continuar le pregunte, -si quiero más, -entonces has lo que yo hago, ella asintió y también bajo una de sus manos a mi vientre, temblé por su contacto, baje más mi mano hasta tocar su sexo, ella grito, y me imito ella también me toco, aunque con más delicadeza, moví mi mano en círculos en su clítoris y ella empezó a gemir, la bese –ahora tú también hazlo Bonnie, ella toco mi clítoris lo movía al igual que yo, las dos gemíamos, decíamos nuestros nombres con voz ronca, después de unos minutos le pregunte algo que sabia que la haría sentirse incomoda pero que necesitaba saber, -eres virgen le pregunte, ella se quedó quieta y se sonrojo, asintiendo lentamente y con timidez desvió su mirada, entonces dejémoslo hasta aquí no quiero hacerte daño, nos terminaremos de bañar y luego continuaremos esto más tarde, te lo prometo, le decía al oído, pero quiero que entiendas que eres hermosa, perfecta para mí, así que ahora princesita te haré llegar y luego iremos a desayunar.

* * *

comentarios y sugerencias...al 01 800 dejen PM jejeje follow, y love me...! XD!


	9. Capitulo 9 Diversión

hola, hola, jeje se que eh estado muy alejada pero es fin de semestre, y ya saben cosas de la vida, ok ya a lo siguiente aqui esta el siguiente capitulo disfruten y comenten...

como ya saben hora de aventura no me pertenece...XD!

* * *

Capitulo 09. Diversión.

Mientras Bonnie se retorcía debajo mío, ante el contacto de mis dedos, yo también estaba por terminar y llegue gritando, acercando más a Bonnie la bese, me quede encima de ella hasta que nos calmamos, -como…como estuve me pregunto, -uff dulzura fue maravilloso, no sabía que podías mover esos deditos de esa forma, ella se sonrojo y me beso, -te amo marci, -y yo te amo a ti bonnibel, pero ahora es hora de salir de esta bañera y seguir con el día aunque si podríamos quedarnos haciendo esto todo el día, reí sarcástica, -está bien podríamos,… pero no quieres ir por tus cosas marci, -mmm…cierto entonces ven mi dulce princesa, la ayude a levantarse y la tome en mi brazos la bese, -ahora que ropa me prestaras dulzura, -te daré la ropa que traías cuando te rescate, está limpia y la puedes usar, -genial gracias, ahora si volveré a ser yo y no un caramelo rosado, jajaja aunque al parecer la ofendí, porque agacho la cara se puso roja, -pero solo tu podrías llevar tanto rosa que es perfecto, le bese el cachete y me abraso, -eres linda cuando te lo propones marcie, -ja lose soy un estuche de monerías, ahora vamos, pero quise flotar y no pude, -rayos, creo que me canse, -estas bien no deberías sobre esforzarte, -más bien seria sobregozarte bonnie, me dejaste exhausta, nos reímos y sonrojamos, ella apoyo mi brazo en sus hombros y me ayudo a caminar, me enrolle en una toalla al igual que mi dulce Bonnie, ahora las dos estábamos caminando de regreso a su cuarto.

-oye Bonnie, eso que me dijiste que eres virgen, le dije cuando llegamos a su cuarto, ella volteo a verme y se sonrojo –si nunca eh estado con nadie más que contigo, pero sé que para perder mi pureza tendría que ser penetrada por algo…dijo con la cara viendo a la pared, le tome el mentón e hice que me mirara, -lose a lo que me refiero es que yo no soy virgen, dulzura yo eh tenido otros novios aparte de ti, solo lo hice con uno pero fue un desastre, sé que somos mujeres pero yo puedo estar dentro de ti también.

-con que…, si tu marci no tienes…, -lose tontita, pero tengo dedos, y moví mi mano enfrente de su cara, con una sonrisa de medio lado. -aaah, dijo ella poniéndose más roja, -sé que no es igual pero te gustara yo lose, aunque tú eres mi primera novia conozco el cuerpo de una mujer porque soy una, sé que será doloroso al principio pero con cuidado y ternura te terminara gustando, la bese en los labios, -lo haremos cuando estés lista que te parece? –esta…bien, confió en ti marcie, -lo se mi amor, la abrase, y ahora Bonnie, Bonnie, donde está mi ropa o pretendes que andemos desnudas todo el día, -eh…esta en mi armario, deja me traértela, -está bien, la solté y fue directo a su armario, aquí esta extendió su mano y me dio mi ropa, la ropa interior también estaba, mi conjunto negro de encaje, ella traía un pantalón de mezclilla también y una blusita de tirantes rosa, con un conjunto interior rosa fuerte, -mmm…Bonnie sí que quieres que siempre este deseándote, ella se puso completamente roja, y me dio un pequeño besito en los labios, -te amo marci, -ahora dulzura ahí que cambiarnos.

Nos trajeron el desayuno, cuando terminamos de cambiarnos aunque fue un poco difícil, porque no dejábamos de besarnos, Bonnie me puso de nuevo ese aparato infernal para que no me lastimara mi pierna, nos trajeron frutos rojos, y a ella unos huevos, pan y fruta, todo estaba deliciosos, -Bonnie, les dirás algún día a tu pueblo que somos…somos novias, ella se quedó mirándome, dudo pero respondió, -claro que lo diré marcie, pero primero tenemos que ver a donde nos lleva este amor, -ok, sé que es como si presentaras a tus padres verdad? Jaja, yo te esperare siempre bonnibel, le bese la mano y me miro tiernamente acariciando mi cabello.

* * *

Salimos del castillo en un carruaje blindado contra el sol, arrastrado por unos caballos de caramelo, Bonnie estaba a mi lado viendo el paisaje, ya que las ventanas nos permitían observar todo pero sin que el sol tocara mi piel, platicábamos de los lugares de la tierra de Ooo que aviamos visitado, no podía creer que Bonnie no conociera ni la mitad de su propio reino, aunque comprensible a ella no se le permita alejarse mucho de los confines de su reino, -bueno estamos por llegar le dije, -que inmensa caverna, marcie tú vives aquí, -si dentro de esta caverna esta mi casa, -ah... yo que pensé que eras una ermitaña sin hogar, -ja… ja muy graciosa bonnibel, ella me saco la lengua y sonrió, parecía una niña pequeña.

Nos bajamos del carruaje ella me ayudaba a caminar por que no quise usar muletas, nos acercamos a la puerta, la abrí rápido, nunca la dejo bajo llave, quien diantres se atrevería a profanar la casa de la reina vampiro, entramos a mi casa, -bueno este es mi castillo, la abrase, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo todo mi desorden, mi pequeña pero acogedora casa, -ven te llevare a dar un recorrido, la tome de los hombros ella me ayudo, esta es la cocina donde solo había un refrigerador, el comedor vacío, la sala donde solo había un sillón rojo más incómodo que el piso que tenía una alfombra negra.

* * *

-es muy…bonita marci, me sorprendí que marci viviera en un lugar tan pequeño a pesar de que es la reina vampiro, no tiene lujos, más bien no quiere tenerlos ella es feliz así,

-entonces solo te parece bonita entonces déjame llevarte a mi habitación, reí maliciosa, -no quise decir eso marcie, solo que me impresiono que a pesar de ser una reina no tengas lujos, pero vamos quiero ver el resto de tu casa, -me beso dulcemente en los labios, -está bien mi dulce princesa vayamos.

Subimos con cuidado unas escaleras al segundo piso era más colorido las paredes eran rojas con detalles en negro, había cuadros y fotos en las paredes, los muebles eran de metal negro, -en este piso solo está mi habitación y mi baño, yo lo modifique originalmente eran 4 habitaciones, pero solo soy yo así que…, tome su mano la lleve a la entrada de mi cuarto este es mi cuarto.

Todo estaba pintado de rojo, tenía unos detalles en negro al igual que el pasillo pero más intrincados, en una de las paredes había un mural en medio había un corazón negro entrelazado con cables negros que eran el tallo de una rosa, era hermosa, su cama era inmensa con sabanas negras de seda, con cortinas a los lados de color rojo, el cuarto por supuesto no tenía ventanas, había un ropero donde estaba su incontable ropa, en una esquina un espejo gigante y una cómoda donde tenía pinturas, cepillos, peines, cremas, vaya si cuida de su persona pensé, -es muy hermosa tu habitación marcie, casi como lo eres tú, tome su mentón y le di un beso en los labios, -te ayudare a sentarte en tu cama, entonces mi atención la capto una hacha modificada para ser bajo, -es tu bajo del que tanto hablas marcie, me podrías tocar una canción? pregunte expectante, la voz de marceline me encantaba, desde aquella pequeña canción que susurro en mi oído cuando despertó.


End file.
